I want to say, I love you
by Fuyuko Tsubasa
Summary: Summary : " Kenapa untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya harus sesulit ini?" Sequel dari New Love.


Pairing : MiyavixKai, ShouxHiroto, AoixUruha

Disclaimer : All characters here aren't mine!

Warning : Shonen ai, AU, OOC

Summary : " Kenapa untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya harus sesulit ini?"

Sudah 4 bulan Miyavi bersekolah di PSC Gakuen. Sudah 4 bulan pula ia mengenal Kai. Sikapnya yang baik serta senyumnya yang manis itu. Siapapun pasti terpesona dengan senyum itu. Siapapun termaksud Miyavi. Miyavi menyukai Kai. Oleh karena itu, ia mulai menyusun sebuah rencana. Sebuah rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai.

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha." Serunya tiba-tiba membuat Kai yang duduk di sampingnya dan beberapa murit lain terlonjak kaget.

" Miyavi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sana.!" Hardik Kamijo sensei. " Cepat maju dan kerjakan soal di atas." Perintahnya.

"Haik, sensei." Serunya salah tingkah.

Seisi kelas tertawa melihat tingkah Miyavi. Ia melirik ke arah Kai dan melihatnya tertawa kecil. Melihat senyum di wajah Kai membuat wajah Miyavi mulai memerah.

" Kenapa masih berdiri saja di situ, cepat maju dan kerjakan soal di papan!" Kamijo sensei mulai marah.

"Ha.. haik, sensei." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Miyavi langsung maju dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepala menggunakan buku yang ada di tangan Kamijo sensei.

.

.

Hari pertama…

"Gawat, aku terlambat."

Miyavi berlari menuju PSC Gakuen. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan gara-gara semalaman sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai.

Miyavi melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat begitu pintu gerbang sekolahnya mulai terlihat. Pelajaran pertama hari itu di mulai oleh Mana sensei. Meskipun dari luar Mana sensei terlihat cuek, sebenarnya dia adalah guru yang lumayan menyeramkan. Miyavi tahu karena ia pernah kena lemparan penghapus dari Mana Sensei tepat di wajahnya.

Miyavi menambah kecepatannya saat pintu kelasnya sudah di depan mata dan dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu.

BLETAK

Untuk kedua kalinya, wajahnya kena hantaman penghapus papan tulis.

"Berdiri di ujung koridor." Perintah Mana sensei tenang.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Miyavi langsung beranjak dari sana.

.

"Kenapa tadi datang terlambat?" Tanya Kai.

"Hehehe… Semalam aku begadang gara-gara keasyikan main game" Miyavi tertawa gugup. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang alasan keterlambatannya pada Kai?

"Dasar kau ini. Sudah tahu jam pertama itu mata pelajaran Mana sensei." Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe… Ano, Kai…"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, penting. Kutunggu di ruang olahraga."

"Kenapa harus di sana?"

"Karena ini sangat penting."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Pokoknya datang saja." Miyavi segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Takut Kai akan bertanya lebih jauh.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Miyavi segera pergi ke tempat pertemuanya dengan Kai. Sudah lewat 10 menit dan Kai belum datang. Miyavi yang tidak sabar mulai berjalan mondar mandir sambil menjambak rambutnya.

KLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Miyavi langsung berbalik dan berteriak, "AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Apa?"

"Eh?" Miyavi langsung menegakkan badannya saat mendengar suara yang lain.

Di depannya ada Hiroto dengan wajah terkejutnya dan di belakangnya ada Shou dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda dengan Hiroto. Hanya saja ditambah dengan ekpresi marah.

"A… apa yang kalian kau lakukan di sini? Tanya Miyavi.

"Kami ingin bermain basket." Hiroto menjawab dengan ekspresi terkejut masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Tidak lama, Shou berjalan kearah Miyavi. "Asal kau tahu saja, Hiroto itu milikku. Takkan ku biarkan kau merebutnya dariku." Seru Shou sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Miyavi.

Shou berbalik lalu menarik tangan Hiroto untuk menjauh dari sana.

Hiroto bingung. "Bukannya kita mau main?" 

"Aku tidak bersemangat untuk main. Kita pulang saja." Ujar Shou.

Miyavi terdiam. Tidak lama, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_From : Kai_yutaka_

_To : Oresama_Miyavi_

_Subjec : Maaf_

'_Miyavi-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa ke sana. Aku ada keperluan lain._

Miyavi menghela nafas lalu pundung di pojokan setelah membaca E mail dari Kai yang datang terlambat itu.

.

.

Hari kedua…

Kai melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas, di bukanya pintu tersebut perlahan.

"Oha-"

"Kai, pulang sekolah nanti kau sibuk?

"Eh?"

Kai kaget. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan 'Ohayou' Miyavi muncul tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Jawab saja!"

"Um.. kemarin Aoi memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari kado untuk Uruha sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kalau begitu, sebelum pergi bersama Aoi nanti, kau bisa menemuiku di samping lapangan? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Baiklah."

.

Sepulang sekolah…

Miyavi segera menuju lapangan. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Kai berdiri menunggunya.

'Bagus. Kali ini pasti berhasil.' Batinnya

"KAI!" Teriaknya.

Kai menoleh dan melihat Miyavi berlari ke arahnya.

"ada apa Miya-kun memanggiku kemari?" Tanya Kai.

"A… aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"AWAS!"

DUAK

Sebuah bola sepak dengan kecepatan tinggi meluncur mulus ke arah Miyavi. Tepat di wajahnya. Saking kerasnya hantaman bola tersebut, sampai membuat Miyavi terkapar pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

"Gawat, dia pingsan. Ini salahmu Shin, kau menendang bolanya terlalu keras." 

"Apa, enak saja! Kau saja yang lambat, jadi tidak bisa menahan bolanya." Seru anak yang dipanggil Shin.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik bantu aku membawanya ke UKS." Seru Kai.

"Baik!"

.

"Kenapa aku yang harus menjaganya." Keluh Shou.

Shou sudah bersiap pulang saat Kai menghubunginya, memintanya datang ke UKS. Sesampainya di sana, Kai langsung meminta Shou untuk menggantikannya menjaga Miyavi karena ia sudah punya janji dengan Aoi.

"Kalau bukan Kai yang meminta, aku tidak akan sudi menjaganya." Gumamnya.

.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Miyavi pingsan. Karena bosan, Shou mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan pada Hiroto untuk menemaninya menunggui Miyavi.

Tidak lama, Miyavi mulai membuka matanya.

"Di mana ini?" Gumamnya.

Miyavi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan Shou sedang duduk di kursi di samping tempatnya tidur. Ia mencoba untuk duduk meski kepalanya masih agak pusing.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanyanya pada Shou.

"Kau kena hantaman bola dan pingsan." Jawabnya datar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa, kau mau Hiroto yang menjagamu?"

"Aku-" 

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengawasimu. Takkan kubiarkan kau mendekati Hiroto. Berani mendekatinya, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Ancam Shou.

Tidak lama, pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hiroto.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ujarnya pada Miyavi.

"Dia sudah sadar." Sahut Shou. Dia pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah Hiroto."Ayo pulang."

"Kami pulang dulu." Pamit Hiroto.

Miyavi hanya terdiam di tempat sambil mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Begitu mendapat jawaban, ia menghela nafas. Lagi.

.

.

Hari ketiga…

Miyavi berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini ia tidak yakin kalau pernyataan cintanya akan berhasil. Selalu ada yang mengganggu.

"Kenapa untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya harus sesulit ini?" Gumamnya.

Miyavi berhenti dan memandang sejenak sekolah di depannya sambil menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"Ohayou." Sapa Miyavi lemah.

"Ohayou, Miya-kun." Sapa Kai.

Shou hanya menatap tajam Miyavi lalu kembali bercengkrama dangan Hiroto. Miyavi hanya menghela nafas saat menglihat tatapan tidak enak itu.

Dengan pelan, miyavi melangkah ke arah kursinya dan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kai yang melihat Miyavi tidak bersemangat jadi heran. "Ada apa Miya-kun. Sepertinya lemah sekali. Kau sakit?"

"Kai…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… ah, tidak jadi."

"Hari ini kau terlihat lesu."

"Aku-" Belum sempat Miyavi menjawab, terdengar suara bel masuk disusul dengan kemunculan Mana sensei.

.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru Kai, Shou, dan Hiroto.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Kai, Shou, dan Hiroto mulai melahap bekal yang mereka bawa. Sedangkan Aoi, jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti ia sedang makan siang bersama Uruha. Miyavi jaga tidak nampak karena saat bel istirahan berbunyi, ia langsung beranjak dari kelas menuju atap sekolah.

Di atap…

Miyavi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Memikirkan pernyataan cintanya yang gagal membuat kepalanya pusing,

"Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri di sini." Batinya lalu terlelap.

Kembali ke kelas…

"Shon, hari ini Miyavi agak sedikit aneh. Kau tau kenapa?" Tanya kai.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaanya pada Hiroto. Aku sudah mengancamnya agar tidak mendekati Hiroto. Mungkin, pernyataan cintanya yang gagal membuatnya seperti itu." Jelas Shou sambil melirik Hiroto, sedangkan yang dilirik tidak sadar karena sibuk melahap bekalnya.

Kai kaget. "Yang benar?"

Shou hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memakan bekalnya.

.

Suara bel sekolah membangunkan Miyavi dari tidurnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya pulang." Batinnya.

Perlahan ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas. Tangannya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas sedangkan matanya memperhatikan para penghuni PSC Gakuen yang kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Kai danAoi berjalan di antara kerumunan. Matanya masih menatap sosok itu sampai Kai dan Aoi berhenti di depan gerbang. Ternyata, di sana sudah ada Uruha yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Aoi. Benar saja, Aoi dan Kai pulang ke arah berlawan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Miyavi langsung menyambar tasnya dan segera berlari turun mengejar Kai.

.

"KAI!" Teriak Miyavi.

Kai menoleh."Miya-kun, ada apa? Kenapa tadi tidak masuk saat pelajaran Kamijo sensei dimulai?

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ujarnya sembari mencengkram bahu Kai.

"Miya-kun, sakit." Rintih Kai.

"Ah, gomen." Buru-buru Miyavi melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Mau bicara apa?" Kata Kai sambil mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Kai, a… aku menyukaimu!"

Kai kaget. "Apa! Bukannya kau menyukai Hiroto?"

"Eh, siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Shou yang mengatakannya padaku."

Miyavi menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Perlahan, ia mulai menceritakan tentang usaha pernyataan cintanya kepada Kai yang selalu gagal.

.

"Begitulah…" Ujar Miyavi lemah.

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Miyavi. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya.

"Sangat!"

Kai menatap mata Miyavi dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

"Jadi, jawabannya?" Tanya Miyavi gugup.

Kai menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan disertai senyum manis.

Miyavi senang lalu memeluk Kai erat. Terlalu erat sehingga Kai tidak bisa bernafas.

"Miya-kun, sesak."Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Miyavi.

Miyavi melepas pelukannya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan digenggamnya tangan Kai.

"Ayo pulang. Akan kuantar."

"Tapi, rumahku dan rumah Miya-kun kan berlawanan arah!"

"Tidak masalah. Ayo!" Miyavi langsung menarik tangan Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyumkecil.

OWARI

A/N:

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview fanfic saya yang kemarin. Kali ini, saya berusaha membuat fic bergenre humor. Tapi, sepertinya gagal. *Sigh*

Maaf kalau fic nya aneh.

Sedangkan untuk typo. Saya sudah periksa sebelum di post. Gak tau kalau ada yang terlewat.

Review please…


End file.
